Water coning is a phenomenon which commonly occurs with respect to producing wells having an underlying aquifer. Both oil, from the reservoir in which the well is completed, and water, from the underlying strata, have a tendency to move toward the low pressure sink created by the well. As the relative permeability of the formation rock or sand (the "matrix") immediately adjacent the well bore is greater for water than it is for oil, the water will move more easily through the material and will tend to inhibit oil migration there through.
If a well is first placed on production with little or no water production and then the water "cut" in due course suddenly begins to steadily increase, the usual explanation is that "water coning" has occurred.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a method for suppressing or reducing water coning.